


Selling Baby Mama

by Littlewillows



Series: the twins kidnaping [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Burns, Creepy Fluff, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Escape Attempt, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Human Trafficking, Hurt Dipper Pines, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Male Breast Feeding, Male Lactation, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Older Mabel Pines, Pedophile Bill Cipher, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy, Top Bill Cipher, Water, home birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewillows/pseuds/Littlewillows
Summary: sequel to the twin's kidnappingMoments after giving birth Mabel Pines has her bundle of joy taken from her, only to be sold off the next day. Her kidnappers not allowing her to see her baby before being taken.Moments after hearing his sister, his best friend was going to be sold off tomorrow he is forced to become a mother. He doesn't know how to feel about the baby, on one hand, it's the last thing he has of his sister on the other hand it could be his sister or his rapist (or his).Either way, he has no choice but to care for the newborn in his arms and hope he doesn't fuck up.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Series: the twins kidnaping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Selling Baby Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to the twins kiddnaping 
> 
> Shortly after giving birth Mable is forced to give up her baby and is sold the next day. She's forced to leave her brother with her baby not allowed to see the baby once after giving birth.
> 
> Dippers forced to mother his sister's baby that could possibly be his but he doesn't like to think about it. As anyone can think he isn't happy about any of this.
> 
> Mention of incest, don't like don't read.

**Dipper POV**

It's been over ten-months since they kidnapped us and started wanting us to have sex with them and each other but it's rare for them to have sex with Mabel or make me have sex with her anymore. After a couple of weeks of being with them they got her pregnant, they keep teasing me say it might be mine but Id rather not think about it. After she gives birth they said they had a surprise which scares me since they started making me take lactation pills after her eighth month of pregnancy.

I've formed small breasts on my chest they're still very sensitive but they don't care Bill and Will smack them to 'punish' me, I mostly listen to them the punishments can get worse depending on their mood or how bad they rule one of us broke is. I get they worse punishment's and some of Mabels since she's pregnant, they don't want anything happening to the baby Mabel stop breaking rules when she realized I got her bad punishments. The small punishment they give when they're in good moods is spankings or them smacking my newly from milk filled breast but the bad ones I couldn't even tell Mabel because most of them were because of her and she'd feel so guilty, she doesn't deserve to feel that way. 

One time Mabel get outside and tried running, she told me to go with her but I was too scared of Bill to leave but she said she'd get help if it worked when she did it I was in the kitchen with Bill while I was making Dinner he watched.

**Flashback**

I let the water boil while I made the sauce for the spaghetti that Bill and Will wanted for dinner tonight. Right after I finished the sauce I checked the water which was boiling I was about to get the pasta as I heard screaming and yelling that sounded like Mabel and Will which never meant anything good then a door slam and stomping. Will came into the kitchen grabbing me by the throat "DID YOU KNOW?" he screams into my face squeezing my throat. "I don't know anything!" I tell me trying to pull his hand from my throat only making him tighten his grip, he's usually calm but when he's bad he's violent but not as bad as Bill.

"DONT LIE TO ME YOU BITCH! I KNOW SHE TELLS YOU EVERYTHING" he screams punching me in the stomach causing me to cry out in pain. "What happened!?" Bill asks us angry that no one's telling him anything about what's happening. "She tried to run and I know she told him," Will tells Bill then throws me to Bill who I can already tell is mad and looks like he's about to kill me. "Good to the bitch I'll take of him" his voice quiet scaring me more than when he's loud, he throws me onto the grab and kicks me in the ribs. "I didn't know anything I promise" I scream crying, he stomps onto my hand making me screaming more than kicks me in my side "Please stop" I beg quietly my voice quivering and sobbing. 

"Your a fucking ungrateful brat! I've been taking care of you making you feel good and this is how you repay me!" he screams yanking my shirt off as I sob "Were you hoping she'd get help or something? Do you really think if you went home thing would be normal!?" he continues to scream and kick me. "If you ever managed to get away no one would treat you the same they'd treat you with pity! Whenever you try to fuck someone I'd be the only person you'd be able to think of!" He yells as has he grabs a knife but I don't see it because I'm keeping my head to the floor not want to make him angrier than he already it. he sits on my leg and starts carving propriety of Bill cipher and his Imlumnoty symbol under "They'd never able to make you feel as good as I do! you'd have to explain to them why my names on your back" He says chuckling them as he looks over his work.

"Oh no your backs covered with blood let wash that off," he says getting up grabbing the boiling water pouring it on my back not wasting a second. I scream bloody murder as the first drop touches my back and the back of my neck and arms. "let's get you cleaned up I'll have Mabel make dinner and clean the kitchen" he says picking me up not being gentle at all not caring if he hurts me more.

**End of flashback**

I couldn't move for weeks it hurt too much and when I could it was really sensitive I could hardly move without it hurting, it took a week for them to stop threatening to slap my back as a punishment they never did it but still terrifying. My back looks horrible my whole backs red if you touch it now it doesn't hurt but it feels rough, tough, and disgusting so very disgusting. His name and symbol are even more noticeable with the burns then it would be without them, after sex or punishment he'd make me look at it and say who I belong it.

That was the worst punishment I ever got and that still isn't ending he still uses it to make me feel like shit. Mabel didn't see my back until after I starting walk well she didn't see me at all until I start walking again it was her punishment for trying to running away. Bill's punishments aren't as bad as before and he starts to be nicer with me and more gentle after sex instead of making me do housework or get fucked more by Will he cuddles me and tells me he loves me and tells me I did a good job. 

I get pulled out of my thoughts by screaming, Mabels screaming I freeze stopping what I'm going for a moment then continues. I would go see if she was ok but Bills watching me and he would be mad if I left the task he gave me undone for her which would result in a punishment. Will comes into the room "She's in labor!" he tells us I look at Bill he nodes and I run off to Mabel while they get everything they need for her when I walk into Will's room she's sitting on the floor crying.

"hey, deep breaths Mabel deep breaths," I say trying to calm her down and help her, I try to be calm because if I freak out she will too. "They've come out soon! I can feel it Dipper!" she cries out squeezing my hand "Dipper I'm scared!" she says as I have her get off the floor and into the bathroom. "I know Mabel but I'm going to be here the whole time" I try to comfort her as I help her take her clothes off and get into the tub then fill it with some water as Bill showed me when he was preparing me for this.

I go to grab a towel and she grabs onto my arm tightly stopping me from leaving her "Dipper promise me you'll take care of them" she says keep her voice quiet making sure no one else can hear her. "Mabel you know I'll always be here to help you," I tell her confused on why she asking this and why now I go to get up and but she pulls me back down. "No. You don't understand yesterday Will and Bill thought I was asleep I heard them talking they are planning to sell me after the baby's born!" she tells me trying to keep her voice down. "Maybe maybe you hear them wrong," I say not wanting to believe her she just shakes her head no.

"Haven't you been wondering why they've been giving you lactation pills? Been making you use the breast pump? then do whos what with it" she tells me I node "They gonna have to tell care of the baby so they're getting rid of me. Promise you'll take care of her" she tells me not asking. "I I promise Mabel," I say trying not to start crying I then go grab the towels then Bill and Will come in Bill holder camera that's recording us. "You did every right Pinetree, I'll have to give you a reward later," he tells me giving me a kiss on the cheek, when he does I feel his hand snake his hand up my shirt to my breast squeezing it a bit making some milk leak from it.

He stops when he hears Mabel groan from a contraction "Oh yea you're in labor" he says like it's not a big deal at all "Take these they're the best thing we have in the house to help with the pain" he says giving her pills. Will helps calm her hold her hand and rubbing her stomach saying that the pills will kick in soon. I've heard how much childbirth hurt I don't think it's going to work much for her I don't want him to make her believe the pains going to stop so soon.

It takes over an hour but her contractions are close and she pushing the make out while I hold her and Will's at her legs helping to get the baby out. After what seems like forever her screaming stops and I hear a baby crying instead of him giving the baby to Mabel he gives the baby to Bill. She tries to grab the baby but can she's too weak from just giving birth not even a minute ago. 

Before I can even say anything he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom then into his room still holding the crying newborn "Take off your shirt then sit down and lay back against the back broad of the bed" he tells me. I hesitantly take off my shirt my small breast ticking out and lay back against the back broad he gives me the baby and goes the push the baby head to my nipple "Wait! Shouldn't Mabel be doing this it's her baby they should be bonding" I tell him. "She's not his mother you are I heard her telling you we're selling her so don't try to lie now do what you promised and take care of him," he says pushing the newborn's head gently to my nipple.

The baby doesn't take long to find my nipple latching onto and admittedly started suckling drinking the warm milk coming from them ceasing his cries. I just let him drink all he needs, Bill touch the baby's hand smiling as the baby holds onto his finger as he continues to feed as he begins to drift off into unconsciousness. "When are when are you taking Mabel away?" I ask my eyes filling with tears terrified of being separated from her and not knowing where she is or if she's ok and keeping her baby from her.

He wipes a tear from my face but that doesn't take it then they just keep coming making him sigh "Tomorrow baby you're staying in here when it happens you can say bye in here" he tells me as I start to sob quietly not wanting to wake the baby waking Bill mad. He hushes me hugging me close to him, he makes sure to be careful with the small baby boy in my arms as not to wake him from his slumber. I continue to cry into his shoulder when the baby stops crying he grabs him from me when diaper and wraps the little bundle of joy into a soft yellow blanket then puts him in a mobile crib they must have moved in her while I was with Mabel.

"Let's take a nap then we'll make dinner we can make Shooting-Star's favorite for her." he tells me "Before you ask or try no she can't see the baby if she bonds more it'll be harder for her to leave. You don't want to make her even more upset right?" He asks me I shake my head no. He gives me my shirt and I put it on then he gets back into bed with me and cuddles me whispering sweet nothings into my ears I cry myself to sleep in his arms and hug him as tight as I trying to pretend it's Mabel. 

**Bill POV**

I watch him sleep for a while then right when I was going to wake him up the baby wakes up crying waking Pinetree in the process. I get out of bed and check on him "I think he's hungry Pinetree" I tell and help him take off his shirt his small perky breast hanging out breast milk already lightly out ready to be milked. I give him the baby letting him do it himself, he brings the baby to his chest the baby admittedly latching onto his mother's small breast drinking down as much milk as he can manage to.

He's going to be such a good mom to our baby, "I'll be back. Don't. leave. the. room." I tell him before walking out of the room and head to Will's room. I walk into his room Shooting-Star's crying into her pillow while laying in bed while Will's putting his clothes back on "Hey Will wanna make dinner with me and Pinetree?" I ask Will ignoring Shooting-Star's crying. "Sure she's isn't really fun right now," he tells me glancing at Shooting-Star with an annoyed face "All she did was cry and lay there," he says as we walk out the room. "You can have some fun with Pinetree later. Let's grab Pinetree first you can see the baby he's feeding him now." I tell him as we get to my room I open the door and see Pinetree's still feeding the baby but switched breasts.

"He's loving his Mommy's breast milk," Will says chuckling as Pinetree looks up at us "He's so small," he says looking down at the baby smiling. "He's going to be making dinner with us tonight like a family!" I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek as he finished feeding the baby I grab him while Pinetree puts his shirt on. I tickle the baby's stomach making him let out a little giggle I smile and give the baby to Will, we finally have everything for a family of our own a dad, mom, and a baby I can't think of anything we can possibly need that's we don't already have.

"I I don't think he's gon gonna go back to sleep soon" Pinetree stutters out after taking the baby back because he was crying in Will's arms which made me laugh and Will upset since he hadn't been able to hold him till now. "That's ok we can set him in the bassinet in the living room, we'd be right in the kitchen we'll be able to see him," I tell him, he thought about it for a second then nods yes. The baby starts to cry confusing Pinetree since he just feeds him I take the baby from him and check his diaper "Come on Pinetree I'm going to show you how to change his diaper" I tell him making the baby down on the bed.

I quickly and carefully show him how to change the baby's diaper since I didn't show him earlier since he was tired and crying from the news about his sister. I give the baby to Pinetree as we go to the living room, I have him up the baby in the bassinet then play some nursery song on low from him as we go to the kitchen. "I'll start boiling the water you guys get the stuff out," I tell them as I grab a pot from the cabinet for the mac n' cheese then fill it with water, I don't waste any time and just put it on the stove and turn it on.

Pinetree put the stuff on the counter being carefully to stay away from the boiling water to scared to go anywhere near the warm liquid terrified of it falling or getting on him which I found cute and amusing. He gives me the noodles while he gets the stuff ready for the mac n' cheese, after a bit of waiting I put the noodles in water. I go to Pinetree and wrap my hands around his waist giving him a little squeeze before snaking my hand up into his shirt and up to his breast then squeezing one.

**Dipper POV**

I feel him squeezing my breast making milk come out of them, they're already more sensitive than usual from starting to breastfeed for the first time ever, they were overly sensitive before that since they just started developing, and from them slapping, pinching, and playing with them. They hurt so much right now I want to stop him but he'll just slap them again making the pain worse than before. He pulls my shirt off over my head "keep your shirt of got it?" he asks me I node my head yes "Good boy" he whispers in my ear then goes back to making the noodles I was about to go back to what I was doing when I hear the baby crying.

I look at Bill then Will they both nodes giving me permission so I go to the living room and pick him upholding him closing trying to quiet him down which takes a while but after a while, I get him to stop crying but not sleep. I just keep holding him by my chest letting him listen to my heartbeat hoping it keeps him calm unfriendly it doesn't last long, "What's taking you so fucking long!?" Will yells the baby starts screaming and crying. "it's ok it's ok baby " I say hushing him trying to calm him down again and rocking him in my arms I hear him coming into the room then see's that the baby's still awake and now crying again.

"why isn't he asleep yet?" he whispers shouts at him as he comes over to us as I keep hushing the baby which is taking longer than before. "I I was trying but he wouldn't sleep even after he stopped crying then you yell yelled and he started crying again," I tell him trying to calm him down again. He groans leaving back into the kitchen I sit on the hushing him and rocking him after what seems like forever his cries die down and he stops crying, I start rubbing his back putting him back to sleep.

After he''s back asleep I lay him back into the bassinet making sure he wrapped well in the blanket before I leave and head into the kitchen. Everything was done so I didn't need to finish anything all we had to do was put them into bowls for dinner "Finally got him to calm down? Took you long enough!" Will huffs out annoyed. He grabs my waist and bends me over the counter across from the counter where the food is, he pulls my panties down then pushes my skirt up and pulls the butt plug they make me keep in for 'easy access'.

He wastes no time pushing himself right into me then starts pounding himself onto my prostate making me moan and my mind goes blanket from the pleasure. He slaps my ass then yanks my hair makes "You're such a slut" he whispers in my ear slapping my ass again as he continues to fuck me on the counter. He grabs my breast then starts playing with him pinching and rubbing them gentle for the first time in a while when he plays with them it's usually rough and he wants to make it hurt.

Just from him playing with them putting my on edge making me so close to my climax but I stop myself right before I do, last time I came without permission or without him cumming he used so many toys on me and wouldn't let me cum once for hours. I keep my moans down as to not wake the sleeping newborn in the other room, I feel his thrust becoming harder, faster, and more erratic I can already tell he's close to his climax so I do my best to clench around him wanting he to cum fast so I can.

He groans into my ear "Fuck I'm going cum! Your pussy always felt so much better than your sister's " he whispers then starts kissing my neck, I hold back my tears trying not to think about her and her leaving. "Don't start crying I'm almost there then you can cum" he tells me thrusting faster I hear him groan again and feel his warm cum fill me I finally cum onto the floor he doesn't stop thrusting he rides me through my orgasm overstimulating me. He strokes my length and continues to play with my breast till I stop cumming and only stops stroking my length but doesn't stop playing with my breast.

After he finishes cumming into my ass he pulls himself out then puts the plug back into me I collapse onto the counter, he then pulls my skirt back down then left me off the counter and onto the floor. "Will get Mabel Pinetree put the baby in our room to sleep," He tells us making me realize he was watching us the whole time and most likely jerking off while doing so. I node then just go into the living room carefully pick him up and take him to Bills room then lay him in the crib he stirs a bit but quickly calms back down.

I make it to the kitchen right after Will and Mabel do, we all sit down together at the table in the kitchen after we grab the food I bring Mabels to she looks a bit paler than usual. I know we're both pale from being inside for ten months straight but she so much paler than before which is worrisome. She just had a baby so I don't say anything about it because who would look perfect right after having a baby it doesn't seem possible.

I don't eat much from my plate lacking appetite after thinking about how tomorrow I'm most likely never going to be able to see my twin and best friend ever again and going to be left with her baby that she never got to hold nor will get to hold. "Pinetree finishes the food on your plate or you're not leaving this table" Bill threatens me like a little kid grinning, I forced the food into my mouth down my throat, and into my stomach even though my body feels like it's about to throw it up. I have no doubt in my mind that I will throw up later hopefully not on anyone especially Bill and Will I don't want to think about what they would do Will has been really stressed and violent lately.

"So not so hard now go put the dishes away so we can do something fun," he tells teasingly I get up grabbing the dishing and putting them away. "Hurry up Pinetree" I hear Bill calling for me from the livingroom I quickly go to the living room not wanting to keep him waiting. I walk into the living room instantly seeing my sister getting her ass pounding into as she's bent over the coffee table.

"Come sit down on my lap Pinetree!" Bill says patting his lap holding a beer with his other hand on his length already out and waiting. I come over to him but before I sit on his lap he grabs my arm "take the plug out first" Bill demands smirking lifting my skirt up a bit. I pull down my panties he pulls them all the way off after he does I remove the plug he wastes no time grabbing me and sitting me on his length than pushing it in.

He bounces me on his length glancing past my prostate I know he's doing it purposely he always able to hit it first thrust no matter what position we're in. He keeps doing it repeatedly it doesn't even feel good it's just frustrating knowing I can't do anything about it. He continues to miss it I try not to pay attention to it my length barely up.

"What's wrong?" I can hear the smirk in his voice as he trails his hand up my skirt to my length "You don't like it? How about you try riding me" he tells me. He moves me so I'm facing him my legs spread one on each side of him his hands on my hips. He guides me up and down his length and he makes sure it hits my prostate deciding to not tease me anymore.

After a while of riding him, he gets annoyed at the pace then grabs my hips harder and slams me up and down on his length. It doesn't take long for me to finish onto both of our stomachs he groans as he finishes inside me. I go to get off his lap but he pulls me back down "Better get comfy because I'm not gonna let you off me length for a while" he says smiling.

"remember Bill we need to clean her for tomorrow so it can't be too long," Will says wanting to upset me by reminding me about Mabel. "I know," Bill says drawing out the word know as he cleans the cum off our stomachs. 

**Bill POV**

I'll give Pinetree a bath with her he needs too "let's do it now we'll bath Pinetree to" I tell Will he nodes then picks shooting star up. I pick Pinetree up not pulling out of him making him grabbing onto me so he doesn't fall I hold onto his thighs. We take the to the bathroom where I finally pull out of Pinetree and put him into the shower with Shooting star.

Cums start to leak out of his ass after I pull out, I put my length back in my pants as Will turns the water on. I have Pinetree hold onto the wall as I push my finger in him and get our cum out of him which I know he hates the feeling of it leaving him. "Don't worry Pinetree I'll fill you back up later" I tell him as Will and I finish cleaning them both out.

We fill the bathtub with water and bubble then have them sit down the tub letting it fill up. I wash Pinetree while Will washes Shooting star, I love washing Pinetree I get to tease him so much. I know where all his sensitive areas are and how to touch him but I never let him release when he gets hard and stop him if he tries saying that he'll get the water all dirty.

When I get him hard I don't acknowledge it and just keep washing his body which I know frustrates him but it's fine I'll make it up to him later. Shooting star hugs onto Pinetree's arm the whole time they bathe when we finish their bath she reluctant to let go of him. We can't hit her since being cant leave any marks on her "Do you want Pinetree to be hurt again since you wanna be a brat!" I yell at her gesturing to the burns on his back knowing she hates looking at it or being reminded of it.

She lets go of him, I wrap him in a towel then bring him to our room the baby still asleep. I put panties on him and one of my hoodies decides to wait till later to fulfill my promise since I just feel like cuddling him. Just as I'm about to lay down with him the baby wakes up crying, I have Pinetree go take care of the baby.

He changes the baby diaper but he's still crying "He's probably hungry" I tell him he gives me the baby then takes the hoodie off. I give him the baby then sit him in my lap as he holds the baby then starts breastfeeding him. "You're already such a good mom Pinetree," I tell him ignoring the fact that he's starting to cry.

"don't you love him?" I ask him only to receive a node in response but I let it go this once since he's feeding the baby who we still need to be named. Once he put the baby back to bed he puts his hoodie on then crawls into bed with me I cuddle him knowing this was always his favorite part of the day besides getting to be with his sister. "Love you Pinetree," I tell him which he doesn't respond to I grab his face, "I said love you Pinetree" I repeat myself.

"Love you to B Bill," he says I let go of his face he instantly snuggles his head into my neck I card my finger through his hair and rub his back. I still haven't been able to get him to say it back without being needing to reminded to. I sigh as I continue to cuddle with him Will never care about cuddling or I love yous he's more into just the sex unlike me.

**Dipper** **POV**

I snuggling into his neck as he runs his finger through my hair and rubs my back I pretend it's my mom. I miss her so much she hugs her I love yous and her home cooked dinner and her asking about me and Mabel's day. Mabel and her are my best friends now I might never see either of them ever again the only thing I'll have left of Mabel is her baby. 

The baby I have to care for and raise..... I'm not ready to be a parent I never wanted kids that was Mabel I was just supposed to be the cool uncle. Even so, I'll still care for him he's still Mabel's baby and she would still care for him no matter who the father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you're supposed to care for a newborn so please don't say anything about it. Also, can you comment some baby names if not I'll just not give him a name then.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to care for newborns so please so say anything about it. Also, can anybody comment some baby names if not it's fine the baby won't have one.


End file.
